I Need You
by Justsammy
Summary: Sequel to my story "Flynn's Problem" you guys liked that one so here it is. Cece and Flynn can work things out! Or can they? Read to find out :) R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guys I decided to make a sequel to "Flynn's Problem" cause I just enjoyed writing that so much and I've got a good idea as to where this story is headed. I know I may have left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger with "Flynn's Problem" but I thought it would be a good place to end it cause all the negative stuff is finished and hopefully from here on in things are going to start lookin a little better, for both Cece and Flynn. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last one.

Nobody's POV:

Cece was awoken a few hours later by a nurse.

"Ma'am Doctor Johnson wishes to speak with you"

Cece stretched and then said "Tell him I'll be right out"

After the nurse had left the room, Cece looked over at Flynn who appeared to be sleeping rather soundly, then she remembered what had occured only a few hours ago and began to rush. She left Flynn's room and walked down the hall a bit, took a left , found a desk and asked the receptionist where she might find Doctor Johnson, having seen no sign of him outside the room. She was informed that he was in a meeting and should be done soon and he would see her then, so Cece sat on a chair across from the desk and waited. A mere five minutes had passed when she saw him coming down the hall. She stood up and waved to him. He waved back and smiled. When he arrived in front of her, Cece was anything but patient.

"So Doctor Johnson what can you tell me? How's he holdin up?"

" Well like I said those pills did alot of damage to his internal organs, but for some reason he is recovering at a slightly faster rate than we expected. We actually want to discharge him as soon as we can but we wanted to check in with you first if that was okay. If you do take him home, just make sure he has a whole lot of oranges and salads and all of that healthy stuff, just to sort of boost his body back up to the way it was before."

" That's great Doctor Johnson but what about him fainting?" Cece questioned him

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Cece. He's fine. Just a little overly stressed but I think once you go home things should be much much better"

"That's great, thank you so much Doctor Johnson for all of your help. I just have one last question for you"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"what do I owe ya?"

"Oh Cece don't worry about that. I owe your friend's Dad a favor. So I guess we are even now. And your happy so that's good."

"Thanks Doctor Johnson. I'll see you around"

"Yeah Cece. And don't worry about Flynn. He's gonna be fine. You can count on it"

And with that, Cece rushed off, satisfied that she could finally start lookin towards her future now"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey so second chapter guys.i had writers block for a bit so that's why this chapter's late but ik what to do with it now so...To the reviewer, yes they are going to end to end up together somehow. that was initially why i started this. i actually only expected to have one book(so to speak) but the story has opened up so much now i have so many ideas. I don't think Flynn and Cece got enough time together on-screen so this was my way of...y'know. I think the ending might surprise you a little. anyway that's a long way off. On to the story:

General POV

After Doctor Johnson told Cece the good news, that Flynn was finally able to come home, She was ecstatic. She had to let him know. They had to get out of this place. So she started walking away but just then her phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be"

She didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway.

"It could be important. Or even worse, it could be Gary Wilde." She thought to herself

"Hello"

"Hey Cece" an excited voice replies

Cece knew she recognized the voice but couldnt't quite put her finger on it. Then,

"Oh my gosh, Donny how did you get my number?"

"That's not important. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out for a while?"

"Uh sure but not right now. I'm kinda busy but I'll text you later kay?"

For Cece, Flynn was a little more important right now. Plus this guy already seemed a bit...creepy. Like seriously how had he gotten her number?

"Okay Cece. Have it your way!"

They both hung up the phone, leaving Cece a little dumbstruck

"What was that?"

By the time Cece got back to Flynn's room, it seemed to her like he was still asleep. His eyes closed. The up and down movement of his chest with every breath he took.

"He's cute when he sleeps"

"Wait what am I saying?"

Cece decided to wake him up so that they could leave the hospital and their past...uh pasts... behind and start afresh. So that is what she did. She tapped him a few times and gave him a light shake with her hand. Flynn opened his eyes and instantly noticed that he was staring straight into the chocolate brown orbs of his sisters eyes. With a smile on her face sge said to him

"Hey sleepy head. Guess what? We get to take you home!" She said to him

"No way! Are you serious?" He replied

"Yeah Doctor Johnson said you are recovering really fast and don't really need the hospital anymore so the best thing would be to take you home."

"That's awesome."

Flynn tried to stand up but noticed that he still felt a bit weak and he almost collapsed on the floor. He was lucky because Cece was there to catch him right before he fell. Bottom line...they both ended in up in an uncomfortable position.

Cece helped Flynn stand up straight again and held him for a minute before saying:

"Hey whoa. You okay there?"

"Yeah sis. I'm just still reeling from the whole episode. I'll be fine"

As Cece let go of him and left his room again, Flynn grabbed onto the side of the side-table to steady himself. He was standing there but a minute or two before Cece entered again, carrying another cup of water with her.

"Here Flynn. This should help a bit"

Flynn took it from her and this time drank the entire thing and then exhaled deeply. She again took the cup from him. Then, finally, they both left the hospital room that had served as his second home for the past few days.

Meanwhile, on the set of Shake It Up Chicago, Rocky was arguing with Gary about giving Cece the spotlight dance for that week. She knew that Cece would need a bit of positivity now and dance seemed to be the best way for her to get it.

"Come on Gary pleeeease. You know Cece is the best... Uh second best... Dancer on Shake It Up Chicago so why don't you just give her the spotlight dance already."

"Yes Rocky I know that but She has missed all of the dances for the past few weeks. I don't know what's gotten into her. They tell me now that she is even missing rehearsals. Not good enough Rocky. Just not good enough."

"Okay Gary fine. But that's just typical Cece. Tell you what! Give me till tomorrow and I'll see if I can't find out what's going on and I'll get back to you."

"Okay Rocky. You have 24 hours"

"How am I going to tell him about Flynn?" Rocky wondered to herself

A/N: So guys this is the end of the chapter. Hope you're liking the story so far. Look out for chapter 3 soon. I do plan to have Cece and Flynn end up together somehow. In the meantime I wanted to ask you guys a question. Do you want me to do one more sequel to this book? If I do, my idea would be to have Rocky fall for Flynn.. it ends up being love triangle or something. Idk just a thought. I need to know cause otherwise ive got an ending planned for this story and if im doing a sequel then i'll have to change it. Anyway till next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again my people. how ya been? So third chapter time. Who knows what's next for Cece and Flynn? Will Cece get the spotlight dance? Will Rocky find a way to tell Gary Wilde about Flynn and Cece? Is Flynn going to get his happy ending? These questions and more will be answered. Read to find out. For now, Good day from me. :)**

Flynn's POV:

As Cece helped me (or rather carried me) out of the room and through the long halls of the hospital, I again reflected on the events of the last few days, and even the last month. Playing those images over and over through my head. I remember the last thing I thought of was Cece. But I get it now. We can't be together. Maybe it's for the best.. And hey, it's like Cece said

"I'll always love you like a brother" Cece's words raced through his head

All things considered, I still had her as a sister. And I think we may even be closer now than we ever were which is a bit weird since I expected her to hate me after what just happened. But now it's just us. So why do I feel like there is still something missing?

"Hey Cece have you heard from Rocky"

"No, not since you guys talked a few days ago. Why"

"Nothing I was just wondering. After that talk and her helping me open up to you, I feel that much closer to her so I feel like I owe it to her to keep tabs on her whereabouts..you know like if she's okay?"

"Wow Flynn, that doesn't sound stalker-ish"

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying"

Cece and I both burst into fits of laughter. Once it had died down I said to her:

"I don't remember the last time I actually laughed. This is the best I've felt in ages. Thanks Cece"

"No problem Flynn. That's what I'm here for! It's just you and me now! #Againsttheworld"

"Hashtag? Cece this isn't Twitter! This is the real world you know?"

I again burst into laughter. I was able to feel so much tension leaving me at that minute. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Heyyy" Cece said, feigning offence.

As we neared the reception desk, Cece seemed to slow down for a minute. However she sped up again after the receptionist called out to her

"It's okay Cece, you can go. I have already spoken with Doctor Johnson. I just need you to sign your name for me here"

After Cece and I left the hospital, when I breathed in the fresh air, I realised how much I really could have missed. I really had no idea how much I would have left behind. I also realised how much I had missed the outside. Being cooped up inside for a month had really taken alot out of me. Now the photophobia was killing me.

I got off of Cece and began to walk myself, being renewed with courage. Cece and I walked the entire way home, but the walk took a lot more our of me than I expected and by the time we got back to our apartment I collapsed onto the couch.

"FLYNN!" Cece exclaimed

"I'm fine Cece, just tired"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been extremely busy over the last few months. I swear I'll try update more often now. I've got about 5 different projects at the minute(just for writing and they are all not fanfics). I know I promised you guys something special when I came back so hopefully that'll be up today or tomorrow. It's not the best but it's something I threw together. You'll know what I mean when you say it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. In the meantime, on with the story.

Last time on: I Need You

Cece: FLYNN!

Flynn: Cece its fine. I'm just...tired

General POV

**Cece awoke to the sound of her phone ringing afetr she herself had collapsed onto her own bed the previous day from utter exhaustion the previous day and past few days, what with all the stress about Flynn. She could atleast rest easy now.**

**Cece picked up her phone from the wooden side table next to her bed and groggily stared at the name, number and picture of Rocky on her phone screen. She pressed the green button.**

_Cece: Hi Rocky_

_Rocky: Hey Cece. Are you busy?_

**Cece heard Rocky's raspy voice on the other end of the line**

_Cece: Not really. I'm just about to get up. Why? Whatcha need? And are you okay?_

_Rocky: Yeah I'm fine. Just uh... out on my afternoon run. I was just gonna ask if maybe you wanted to hang out, you know maybe go out for ice cream or something._

_Cece: Well if you say you're okay then sure. Lets hang out. I'll meet you at Crusty's in like 10 minutes, give or take 15._

_Rocky: Okay see you then._

**Cece hung up and put down the phone. She then got off her bed and rushed to get dressed...until**

"wait a minute, did she say afternoon? Crap. Flynn!?"

**Cece just then realised that she had completely forgotten about Flynn since yesterday. She went out of her room and rushed across the hall to notice Flynn already up and in the kitchen making cereal, with a crackling sound coming from nearby.**

**She just stood and stared at him for a moment and smiled until he turned around to her and smiled back. It was as if he knew she was standing there. He called out to her**

"Yo Cece. Good afternoon sleepy head. I made you breakfast."

**Flynn picked up a stainless steel spatula from nearby when he was done pouring the milk and used it to slide one of what appeared to be pancakes from a pan on the cooker onto a ceramic plate that was lying next to the cooker. He then handed the plate to Cece.**

Cece put the plate onto the table, picked up the hot pancake and took a big bite from it.

"Enjoy" Flynn said to her. " It's premium horsemeat"

Cece spat out her her bite suddenly, with a look of disgust written across her face. She then gave Flynn a deathly gaze.

"What? I'm kidding! heh maybe" Flynn said to her

Cece then looked at him and laughed.

"There's the Flynn I know" she said to him.

"Should I be offended?" he replied

"No it's actually a good thing. It's great to see you are able to just have fun and be yourself again"

Cece then had a great idea.

"Hey Flynn? So I'm going to hang out with Rocky for a while. Do you wanna come with?"

"Uh sure. It'll give me a chance to catch up aswell. Just gimme a sec to eat"

Cece ate her steaming hot pancakes, enjoying every single bite

"Wow Flynn. These pancakes are awesome! I never knew you could cook like this...?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Cece" he said to her

"What? You mean like the fact that you suck your thumb while you sleep."

"Hey I dont..."

She interrupted him with the words

"I'll show you the video later"

"Wait minute! Video?" he replied, clearly in shock.

Cece covers her mouth with her hand as if she were saying "Oops"

"What? I'm kidding! Hehe maybe."

"Two can play at that game Flynn"

She chuckled to herself

After they had finished(both their conversation and their meals) they decided to head out. Rocky would be waiting for them, Cece knew. however she also knew that Rocky would understand, given the circumstances, well that and Cece's habit of being late anyway.

Rocky's POV:

_Phew I think I lost him. That was the creepiest guy I ever met. And what was with all those personal questions about Cece?!_I thought to myself

**I had spent the last half hour being chased by some guy with long black hair who had moments prior spent ages asking me numerous very personal questions about Cece.**

**Luckily I was able to duck into another alley unnoticed. The alley itself had lead to another street. That was when I had decided to call Cece. She might have a clue about who this guy is.**

**Plus it'll give me a chance to talk to her about Gary. Boy he is not gonna be happy.**

Cece's POV:

Flynn and I caught a cab to Crusty's. It took us about five minutes. We didn't really talk much on the way over aside from once when Flynn asked me why I had invited him to hang out with me and Rocky all of a sudden and I told him that we needed to hang out more. He had seemed confused for a second but finally just shrugged and was like okay.

When we got in the door, we saw Rocky sitting at our usual table with a pizza slice in one hand and her phone in the other. She was tapping away on the screen, I couldn't tell if she was playing a game or texting, not that it was any of my business.

Flynn bounded over to the table in excitement, clearly happy to see Rocky for the first time since he's left the hospital. I however walked over a little more slowly, still slightly weary...

A/N: Hey you guys. So sorry for the late update. know this chapter ended very suddenly but im suffering a bit of writers block but wanted to give you guys something. i'll try update ASAP but anyway... thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/: Hey you guys sorry it's been so long since i updated. I probably should have just put this story on hiatus for a while but just...I've been so busy recently but i really want to get this story done now. i have most of it planned out already anyway. for the moment I'm not sure if i'm gonna do a sequel because of how i'm planning on ending this one but anyway i think I've rambled on enough so lets get to the story.

**_Last time: Flynn bounded over to the table in excitement, clearly happy to see Rocky for the first time since he's left the hospital. I however walked over a little more slowly, still slightly weary_**

General POV:

" Hey Cece. You feeling okay?" Rocky asked as she looked towards Cece after embracing Flynn over the table.

Rocky had noticed Cece looked like she was about to fall over.

"Yeah Rocky I'm fine. Just still a little tired. Boy it is a lot of work trying to look after a kid. Especially without mom around" Cece said as she sat down on the seat across from Rocky right next to Flynn.

"Yeah speaking of your mom, where is she? I thought she might have atleast shown up to the hospital to check up on Flynn" Rocky questioned Cece.

"Eh you know how her job is she was more than likely busy chasing another small time criminal" Cece said, attempting to hide her disappointment.

Just then Cece's phone started buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID, her mouth agape.

"Who is it?" Flynn and Rocky asked her, Flynn's first words since they had arrived

"It's mom. you know what, can I take this?" Cece asked, beginning to get up off her seat

"Of course" Rocky and Flynn replied to Cece, after which they(Rocky and Flynn) exchanged a glance and a smile

Once Cece left to go talk to her mom on the phone, Rocky decided it would be a good time to catch up with Flynn, make sure he was okay. So she did.

"Hey Flynn"

"Rockyyy"

"how are ya doin' bud"

"Better than I did about two weeks ago"

"Good I'm glad to hear that. So did you talk to Cece...about you know what?"

"Yeah actually, she took it better than I expected. We just agreed to remain siblings" but im happy. We ended up just hugging and crying. It was an emotional conversation"

"Well look at it this way, atleast you managed to get it off your chest. I'm just hoping and praying that things will be okay now"

"Yeah me too. Thanks for the support, by the way it means alot."

" Hey no problem Flynn. You're like my little brother. Just don't ever scare me like that again.

"Cross my heart" said Flynn making the usual cross heart gesture"

"So what happens now?" Flynn asked her

"Now...we go for ice-cream. Plus I need to talk to Cece about something."

"About what?"

"I'll let you know when i figure it out"

TBC

A/N: If you bothered to read this far, props to you and i appreciate it. Do let me know what you thought of the chapter. Hope to get the next one up soon. That's all for now. Ttyl :) 3


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on I Need You:

"So what happens now?" Flynn asked her

"Now...we go for ice-cream. Plus I need to talk to Cece about something."

"About what?"

"I'll let you know when i figure it out"

**Meanwhile: Outside Crusty's**

Nobody's POV:

Cece pressed the green button on her ringing phone and lifted it to her ear.

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Cece"

"What ya need?"

"I just wanted to make sure Flynn was okay"

"Well MOM Flynn's fine actually. Doing much better now actually"

"That's Good! Wait, better?"

"Yeah do you know he tried to take his own life? Luckily I got him to the hospital in time and he's fine now. Thank the Lord. In the meantime you couldn't even bother your behind to show up to the hospital to check on him!" said Cece, quickly getting irritated

"He WHAT? But he's okay now right? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aren't you a cop? I thought you guys would be able to keep tabs on your own son. Plus I was hoping you would have noticed that Flynn had been acting strangely for a while and been a little bit more careful. I was hoping you might be able to atleast try savng your own son before you worried about saving the country. Clearly I overerestimated you" said Cece, disappointed

"Cece I'm sorry! I really am. It's just that we...I have been chasing this one guy recently who..."

Cece cut her off

"And lemme guess...you were too busy chasin him to worry about Flynn"

"Cece it's not like that. It's just..."

"Save it Mom. You know what? From now on you worry about chasing goons and i'll look after Flynn"

With that, Cece disconnected. She closed her eyes and then let out a heavy sigh. She then began walking back into Crusty's and towards Rocky and Flynn.

From afar she could see Flynn and Rocky laughing together about something(she didn't know what)

It was the second time she had seen Flynn laugh since the hospital visit.

"He's cute when he laughs" Cece thought to herself

She wanted to see him like this more.

"I'm gonna make sure you never feel sad again. I promise you that Flynn. I promise you!"

TBC

A/N: sorry. short chapter again guys. ill try updating tomorrow if I get the time. hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. Lemme know what you think. Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time on I Need You:

"He's cute when he laughs" Cece thought to herself

She wanted to see him like this more.

"I'm gonna make sure you never feel sad again. I promise you that Flynn. I promise you!"

At Krusty's

General POV:

"Hey Cece. Everything Okay?" Rocky enquired

Cece had finally made her way back to their table and sat down in her old spot next to Flynn

"Yeah I guess so. I just had to let off a little steam. And I told my mom that I was gonna be the one to look after Flynn from now on. As far as I'm concerned she can go off chasing petty goons for the rest of her life...I don't care." Cece answered

"Wait you did WHAT?" Flynn and Rocky both asked, then looked at each other with a look of utter suspicion then at Cece with incredulousness (correct me if that's not the right word)

"Can you blame me? Flynn almost died and she didn't even bother showing up to the hospital!"

"Well no" Rocky said looking at Cece with dejection

"Exactly" said Cece

"But Cece she's your mom" Rocky replied with a glimmer of hope in her eyes

"Sorry Rocky. Anyway what say we head out for some ice-ceam?" Cece asked looking at the both of them

"Let's go" replied Rocky and Flynn

Ten minutes later and they were standing in front of a small ice cream stall on the side of the road with cups in hand, Cece with a scoop of strawberry, Rocky with chocolate and Flynn with Vanilla(see what I did there)(what? I'm talking about the rhyme...get your mind out of the gutter)

"Ok Rocky, spill! What's going on?" said Cece

"Flynn will you give us a minute?" Rocky requested

"Sure I'll just go for a walk" Flynn replied

"Don't go too far Flynn" Cece said

" I won't I promise" Flynn called out to Cece as he was leaving

"Ok Rocky what's up?"

"Cece do you know a guy with straight black hair and a black leather jacket, kinda creepy?"

Cece giggled "Ohhhh that's just Donny. I met when i went out for a walk from the hospital.. That's just the way he is"

"But Cece he was asking all these really personal questions I mean he even started asking about Flynn...I mean"

"But I never even mentioned...Ok yeah that is a bit creepy. It's probably nothing!"

Meanwhile:

Flynn's POV:

I walked down the street and into an alley when someone in a mask jumped out, grabbed me and put a bag over my head and threw me into a van. The van immediately burst to life and sped off, my last thought being Cece's face as she held her ice'cream.

TBC

A/N: So story's finally heating up! Can't wait! Who's got Flynn? Lemme know what you think in the reviews. Till next time


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on I Need You:**

Flynn's POV:

I walked down the street and into an alley when someone in a mask jumped out, grabbed me and put a bag over my head and threw me into a van. The van immediately burst to life and sped off, my last thought being Cece's face as she held her ice'cream.

Flynn's POV:

I awoke with a startle.

"Where am I? And what is that smell?"

"Hello Flynn" The voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Who...Who are you?" I questioned, still a bit dazed

"Who I am is not important. what's important is that I need you if I'm ever going to get Cece to talk to me."

It was then I started to struggle when I noticed that my hands couldnt move. I felt the rope, and it was tied pretty tight.

"Sorry you had to get in the way Flynn."

As the man left, pulling out his phone, I managed to catch a glimpse of his straight black hair

_**Meanwhile:**_

_**C**_ece's POV:

"Hi have you seen this 14 year old boy?" I showed a passerby a picture of Flynn.

"No I'm sorry I can't help you"

The man seemed to be in a rush to leave...

"Man Half an hour and no sign of Flynn. I'm starting to worry"

"Does he have a phone Cece?"

"No because mom thinks Flynn is still too young" Cece said with anger

"I knew I shouldn't have let him out of my sight"

"He can't have gone that far Cece. He probably had to go to the loo."

"For half an hour?"

"Yeah why don't we make another look around

1 hour later and Cece had informed the police who had told her they'll notify her if they find anything

Cece had gone home to think. She had only gotten in the door when her phone went off. She had gotten a text

_Hi Cece. Listen can we talk?_

Cece immediately recognised Donny's number, also realising that she had forgotten to save it in her phone.

**_Yeah once I find Flynn_**

_Oh Cece don't worry about Flynn I've got him here safe and sound. _

**_Ok I thought this whole bad boy attitude was...well just an attitude. Since when are you into kidnapping?_**

_Ever since you blew me off because of him. I hate that. I really really hate that._

**_Ok creep First the attitude and the get up and the pick-up line. Then you start asking around about me, you spy on me and you kidnap my brother. That is not okay._**

_"Tell me Cece, is Flynn afraid of heights?"_

**_"Touch him and I'll have you locked in a prison shower_**

_You want Flynn? Come to the top of the Brooks Building. There's an elevator. And bring your mom._

**_Ok but you hurt Flynn in any way and I'll kill you myself._**

_You've got twenty minutes Cece. Time is counting down_


	9. Chapter 9

Last time on I Need you

_"Tell me Cece, is Flynn afraid of heights?"_

**_"Touch him and I'll have you locked in a prison shower_**

_You want Flynn? Come to the top of the Brooks Building. There's an elevator. And bring your mom._

**_Ok but you hurt Flynn in any way and I'll kill you myself._**

_You've got twenty minutes Cece. Time is counting down_

_Cece's POV:_

**Hi mom listen I gotta talk to you.**

What's up Cece.

**Listen I got a little problem but I don't have long.**

What's going on?

**Mom someone's kidnapped Flynn. I was gonna go get him alone but the guy wanted me to bring you along aswell.**

Just tell me where.

**Can I meet you at the entrance of the Brooks building like right now**

Yup on my way!

General POV:

10 minutes later; outside the Brooks Building

"Finally, I'll explain later. Just we gotta get to the roof now!" Said Cece

Georgia was fitted out in her usual cop gear, handcuffs and gun on hand. Cece opened the door into the Brooks building and immediately noticed an elevator at the far end of the Building.(i apologize if this is incorrect. I'm not actually familiar with this monument. I just chose the name at random) They made their way over to it and pressed the button. The doors opened instantly and Cece and Georgia jumped out.

"Hello Cece. Nice to see you again Georgia"

"What the hell? Cece how the heck do you know this guy?"

"This is Donny. I met him one day when I was out walking when Flynn was at the hospital. He paid for my ice cream."

"Cece this is Robert Fox. He's an international criminal.

"Wait...WHAT?"

"Yeah I've been chasing this dude for a lifetime. I never thought he'd get so close to my family without me even knowing!"

"I guess that would explain the kidnapping."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Rocky stepped out

"Rocky? What on earth? How did you know we were here?" Cece asked

"I saw you two outside the building so I followed you guys. I got the elevator back up when it came back down, now you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"This guy's got Flynn."

"Cece that's the guy who was asking me all those questions"

"I know Rocky. Turns out this guy is an actual creep. You don't wanna know."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get Flynn back!"

"Hold on Rocky this guy could be dangerous.

"He doesn't scare me! I can put those karate lessons to good use."

"Wait..."

Rocky charged at Robert...

TBC

A/N: So you guys I got some news. I'm planning on ending this in the next two or three chapters. Yall'll know when that happens. I might do like an epilogue chapter Idk I'll see. But that's it for now. Its 5am here so beddy bye time for me. See you guys in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on I Need You

"He doesn't scare me! I can put those karate lessons to good use."

"Wait..."

Rocky charged at Robert...

General POV:

Rocky expected she could atleast distract Robert for a minute or two. However she did not expect it when he pulled out a knife and slashed her arm.

"I'm gonna be honest, I could have pulled a gun but i figured that would be way more fun"

"Ouch" Rocky yelped jumping back.

"Try that again and this time I'll stab you!"

"You okay Rocky? Cece asked

"You're gonna pay for that you little bitch!"

"Cece before you try anything I would worry about Flynn first"

"Ok no more games then! Where is Flynn?" Cece denanded

Robert led them over to the edge of the building where cece looked on in shocj at the terrified face of young Flynn tied to a chair with tape around his mouth and rope around his wrists. He could not dare to even move lest he fall 12 stories to his death.

"Give him back!"

"Cece sit a minute and let me tell you a story then you can have Flynn back."

"You have five minutes!"

Robert walked over to Cece and slashed her arm.

"Listen to me Cece I'm trying to be nice here. Now I will take all the time I need"


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on I Need You:

"Cece sit a minute and let me tell you a story then you can have Flynn back."

"You have five minutes!"

Robert walked over to Cece and slashed her arm.

"Listen to me Cece I'm trying to be nice here. Now I will take all the time I need"

General POV:

"So what you're telling me Robert is that all of this was because my mom killed your brother"

"Yeah the bitch did! Now it's very very simple. You tell your mom to put her her gun, her gun, her taser and her handcuffs on the floor and kick them away and then walk over to me and then I will give you back Flynn"

Robert pulled out his Beretta that he had been keeping in his jacket pocket and trailed the sights on Georgia.

For the first time in quite a while Georgia Jones spoke up. "Ok I'm game. But you bring Flynn up first. And we walk at the same time! You got that?"

"Don't push me Georgia"

"Don't forget I got a gun too Robert"

"Ok Georgia if it means I'm one step closer to getting you in my grasp!"

Robert walked away a little bit and picked up the other end of the rope and began to pull. Slowly Flynn's head appeared and then the rest of his body. Robert leaned out and picked him up from the chair. He pulled the tape off Flynn's mouth. Flynn's eyes lit up at the sight of his family.

"Ok Georgia. On the count of three, two... One. And walk."

Georgia Jones put her gun, her handcuffs and her tazer on the ground and then she and Flynn both walked. Georgia to Robert and Flynn back to Rocky and Cece. Once they met halfway Flynn began to run, trusting in his mom.

"OK you bastard, gimme that gun"

Georgia Jones ran towards Robert and began to wrestle the gun out of his hand...until a gunshot rang out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last time on I Need You:**_

_"OK you bastard, gimme that gun"_

_Georgia Jones ran towards Robert and began to wrestle the gun out of his hand...until a gunshot rang out._

**Cece's POV:**

"Ah, crap!" I thought to myself

"Everyone okay?" I asked

"We think so..." everyone seemed to answer in unison.

That is until Mom looked down and noticed a large red stain on her shirt.

"what the? well then why don't I feel any pain?"

It was then that Flynn, who Mom was clutching, collapsed to the floor.

"OH MY GOD! FLYNN!" Mom said.

"FUCK" I screamed

"I glanced towards Mom's gun on the floor a couple steps away and dived for it.

"Wait Cece what are you...?"

Robert didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before I called to him

"THIS IS FOR FLYNN!"

I emptied the entire magazine into Robert, every last bullet, who ended up falling backwards and tripping and falling off the edge of the building

I then rushed over to Rocky and Mom, who appeared to be looking after Flynn.

It was then that Rocky turned to me with tears in her eyes

"Cece..."

"Cece we've lost him..."

"The bullet pierced through his heart killing him instantly"

"Wait what?"

"I'm so sorry"

My legs finally gave way and i fell to my knees. I just sat there holding Flynn and cried. I cried and cried and cried until I finally passed out...

**General POV**

The funeral was three days later. Cece had insisted that she wanted to grieve at home so they let her stay.

All the family members had turned up. Extended family. Even Flynn's friends from school and his teacher had turned up.

Nobody was able to speak at the stand. They would begin but would end up in tears shortly after. In the end only Rocky got some words out.

"Flynn We all loved you to the ends of the earth. You were our friend. You were like a brother to me You were too young for this. So much left for you to do. But you will atleast finally be free. Rest in peace Flynn."

20 minutes later

Georgia and Rocky walked up the stairs to their apartment and Georgia unlocked the door. They walked in and it was then that they both noticed Cece lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Georgia walked over to Cece to put her jacket over her. It was then that she noticed Cece clutching a very very small piece of paper. She pulled it up to read. On it were just six words

_"To Mom and Rocky: Thank You. :)_

Then Rocky and Georgia noticed the two empty pill bottles on the couch.

Everything had ended the way it started...

A/N: So that's gonna be it guys. The story is finally over. It was very difficult for me to write this chapter but overall Since I started this story I think I have grown an awful lot as a writer. I don't know if there will be a sequel but I've got some other projects going on so look out for those if you. Well guys it's been fun. Thanks y'all for reading. Love you.


End file.
